1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card upside-down insertion preventive apparatus for preventing a card, such as a memory card, a credit card, a cash card or the like, from being inserted in its upside-down state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a conventional technique for ejecting a card by electrically detecting a detection portion provided on the card when the card happens to be inserted in its upside-down state into a card inlet port, after the completion of insertion. In spite of the ineffective insertion, a signal pad of the card is brought into robbing contact with a contact disposed within the inlet port and therefore, the point of contact is subjected to wear due to repeated incorrect insertion of the card, thereby substantially reducing the effective number of times for insertion of the card.
Also, since the time from the time when the card is inserted in its upside-down state to the time when the card is ejected is long, reliability of detection is not good for both contact and non-contact type of methods for electrically detecting the detection portion of an inserted card.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above.